The Kiss
by Twin A 07
Summary: This is K for the language if it needs to go up one rating please let me know. The title says it all. ONE SHOT. Yusuke/Keiko


**THE KISS**

It was a normal day at Sarayashiki Junior High. All the kids were in class doing their work except one. That one person was me, Yusuke Urameshi. I might look like a normal delinquent but I'm not. I'm a spirit detective. I go around beating the shit out of bad ass demons. Anyways, I was sitting on the roof of my school when the door opened. Next thing I know, I have two, very red, very sore cheeks.

"Yusuke, why are you up here and Not in class?" a very pissed off Keiko asked.

"Well, I've got a question for ya. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASK THE SAME FRICKIN' QUESTION IF YOU KNOW THE STUIPD ANSWER?" I yelled in her face. Bad move by Yusuke Urameshi. Next second, my face met the floor. Your probably wondering how does the strongest person in all of the 3 worlds, get ko'ed by one little NORMAL, human girl? Well, truth is, I would never hit Keiko, even if my life depended on it. I care too much for her, not that I'll ever let HER know that. Plus she's got a killer slap. Once I'm back on my feet I'll start to argue once more.

"Why the hell do you always bother me? Why the hell must you know where I am? WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!?" I asked. I shouldn't have yelled at her let alone said that. She was crying and was my fault.

"Is it wrong to want to make sure your safe? Is it wrong to worry?" she asked. Tears were coming down her face. I walked over to her and hugged her. I pulled back from her and looked in the eyes.

'Hey, I thought I said I never wanted to see you cry." I said as I wiped away her tears. I stared into those light brown eyes. They were filled with hurt and pain, something I had caused. I bent my head forward. I was inches away from away from kissing her when Kuwabara came through the door.

Yusuke was staring into my eyes. That last comment hurt.

"Is it wrong to want to make sure your safe? Is it wrong to worry?" I asked. Tears were coming down my face. He walked up to me and hugged me tightly, as if I were disappearing. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes again.

"Hey, I thought I said I never wanted to see you cry." He said. It was true. When he was hit by that car and killed I thought I was never going to see him again. I had a terrible nightmare one night. It was one of those dreams where chasing someone and no matter how fast you ran or what you said they would always seem to be going father and father away. After he vanished he appeared in front of me. He had told me to watch his body and wait for him because he was coming back. He then had told me that he never wanted to see me cry again. He wiped me tears away and stared into my eyes. I stared back into those dark, brown eyes. The same eyes that no one said could hold any emotions. He started to lower his head to mine. I leaned into what was going to be our first kiss when Kuwabara came onto the roof.

I stood there with Keiko in my arms, looking at Kuwabara with a look that said ' if you have any last words say them now or forever hold your frickin' peace'. He, being the asshole he was, just stood there starring.

"Am I interrupting something?'" he asked after he realized what he walked into.

"Kuwabara... I need to have a word with you...NOW!!" I said and dragged him to the other side of the roof.

"What the HELL do you think your doing?" I asked him.

"That's a question I should be asking you." He said, "I mean, you were about to put the move on Keiko!" He almost screamed. Just then, my most favorite teacher in the whole wide frickin' world came to harass me.

"Urameshi! Why are you harassing Yukimura? She's a good student and doesn't need to be bothered by YOUR kind." Iwamoto said.

"What do ya mean 'stop harassing her'? And what the HELL is My kind?" I asked

"Harassing by trying to RAPE her and YOUR KIND by being thugs." Iwamoto said.

"Hmmm...Mr.Iwamoto...Yusuke wasn't trying to rape me." Keiko said.

"Don't worry Yukimura. You don't have to worry about protecting him. I'll punish him." Iwamoto said. I was really getting pissed off if you know what I mean. This teacher just comes skipping along and says I'd try to rape the one person I held close to me. I would NEVER rape Keiko.

"Hey bastard. I wouldn't do ANYTHING like that to Keiko. Where would you get that IDEA that I RAPED her OR even TRIED to?" I asked all pissed off.

"Don't ever call me a bastard Urameshi. I should have a talk with your mother. But then again, she's just like you...a Bitch...no, she's a prostitute." Iwamoto said smirking. That got me boiling mad. There was no way in HELL I was going to let that pass.

"Why you...son...of...a...bitch..." I began as I no longer could hold in my anger. I lunged myself at Iwamoto and started to pound his face in. Kuwabara stood there staring like the asshole he was.

"Yusuke!! Stop!! You'll kill him!" Keiko yelled. I stopped immediately. I looked down at the big lump on the ground. I didn't wait for anybody to say anything. I walked right out of the school. I knew I was going to hear this from both Koenma and Takaneka.

((Later))

I was out in the park when I heard someone call my name.

"Yusuke..." I turned around and found Keiko standing behind a large oak tree.

"Hey Keiko. What are you doing out here?" I asked her. It was close to midnight and she was out only in her T-shirt and skirt.

"I was looking for you, I talked to Mr. Takaneka. I told him why pounded Mr. Iwamoto's face in. He said you would have at least 2 days of detention." She answered. She started to shiver so I gave her my jacket.

"Thank you." She said in a soft voice. I nodded my head.

Come on. You got to go home or you'll catch a cold." I said. I walked her the twenty blocks to her house. Outside her house, she took off my jacket and handed it out to me.

"Naw...Keep it. I've got more." I said. She nodded her head and put it back on. We stood there for a few minutes staring into each others eyes again. I love those light, brown orbs, filled with understanding and courage. I leaned in once more and she did the same. Our lips locked in a passionate kiss. When we pulled away. Her mother came outside.

"Keiko!! Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick." She said.

"I was with Yusuke." Keiko replied. Her mom must of just realized I was there.

"Oh... Yusuke!! How are you?" she asked.

"Fine." Was my short answer. I said goodbye one last time and went home.

As I fell into my bed, I remembered the kiss with Keiko. I smiled to myself.

'Today turned out nice.' I thought. I turned in my bed and went to sleep, dreaming of one person: Keiko.

**Twin A 07**: Kay that turned out nice.

**Toboe's Pup**: Yeah thanks ta me.

**Twin A 07**: Shut up ya flea bagged runt.

**Toboe's Pup**: But ya know its true.

**Twin A 07**: Ok Ok ya helped me type but that was because I had chores.

**Toboe's Pup**: I gave you ideas.

**Twin A 07**: Alright already. Ya helped happy.

**Toboe's Pup**: Yup just quit calling me runt.

**Twin A 07**: runt, runt, runt, runt. Hey Yusuke, you know what to say.

**Yusuke**: Please review. If you give her flames I'll personally see to it that you pay.

**Keiko**: Twin A 07 would also like to say that she does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

**Toboe's Pup**: And that I'm a REAL person. Not some one made up by her hotdog infested mind.

**Twin A 07**: My mind is NOT hotdog infested... I don't even like hotdogs… And don't mind Yusuke. If there is something wrong with the story please tell.

**Everybody**: THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!

**Toboe's Pup**: I'm not a runt.

**Everyone but Toboe's Pup**: RUNT!!!!!

Top of Form


End file.
